A Series of Madness
by Kaidee- 1
Summary: Harley singing Abba songs. Starring in their own Indiana Jones movie. Playing truth or dare. Going on a crazy game show. Ash becoming the smartest guy in the world. Random one-shots forming a series: a series of madness!


**A/N:**Omg...I'm BACK :-O :D OMGZ IT'S A MIRACLE. Lol omg guys, i'm so sorry D: been months since i've last updated something for you. Please forgive me. But these exams are in my way. I'll make it up to you in Summer :D

Anyway ok. This is not a "proper" fanfic with a plot and setting and all that jazz. This is merely a series (which will be a series when I add a few more chapters in) of random, short-written, crazy, idiotic one-shots, that I have chosen to write, for my own entertainment, and for your own.

I already know it's not written with my best skills, or style. It's seriously lacking, looks like a 5-year-old typed it. But I don't care, it's just random one-shots posted up to try and make you laugh. I didn't really care about the quality of it. But my other fics will of course be written much better :) don't worry.

Anyway flamers are not welcome. If this story isn't your 'style' then please click off my page and save us both time. I've already warned you that it isn't a proper fanfiction, so yeah. And also criticism on my spelling and grammar are not welcome either, because I don't care and i'm kinda tired atm :)

Enjoy my beauties :D

_Chapter 1. "Crazy Karaoke."_

* * *

What a lovely morning it was. The sun was just beginning to rise, as a bright orange/pink colour painted the sky. Birds were chirping good-morning, a new day was just beginning--

"ARGH OMG IM LATE 4 SCHOOL GAAAAH" May screamed and jumped up from her bed and in the space of 5 minutes she, went in for a shower, dried her hair, got dressed, had her breakfast and did her hair and make-up. WOW SUPER FAST EVEN A CHEETAH CAN'T GO DAT FAST. OMGZ.

Anyway ok so May ran to school being all late and stuff. And you know how we _HATE_ being late. Your running around like a headless chicken trying to avoid knocking down old ladies with canes, and cats purring at you. GOD STUPID OBSTICALS *crashes*.

"AAA OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM LATE, IM NEVER LATE OMGZ. GAY ALARM CLOCK NOT WAKING ME UP! AAAA" May screamed and finally got to school. She was..._GASP_....1 minute late! OMG the teachers will not be happy with that. HAHAHAHA

As the brunette was about to enter the school, the janitor (who's called Bob because i like the name Bob) jumped down from the roof like he was Catwoman or something. "HAY GURL WHY YOU AT SCHOOL?" he called. May gave him a funny look.

"Um because it's the law? and i'm already late...so yeah..." she continued walking. The janitor started laughing like santa claus on drugs, and May just stared at him. (like this: o.o) literally. After his scary laughing fit he then became normal...(kinda)

"Oh its Saturday silly! No school for you! Now I have to go give my grandma a sponge bath, like toodles!!" he smiled and skipped away. AAAAA.

"OMG THATS WHY MY ALARM DIDN'T WAKE ME UP...WHAT THE HELL. GOD." May shouted and stormed back to her house. She then apologised to her clock after yelling abuse at it earlier this morning. Mr. Clock forgave her and they hugged and became BFF'S. OMG ADORABLE EVERYONE SAY 'AWWWW'.

* * *

**--10 AM :D--**

* * *

Our favourite, cute brunette (NO NOT ME, STOP FLATTERING ME.......WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T MEAN ME? OK BYE. JERK.) *coughs* um yes our favourite brunette, MAY, went to Burger King to meet up with her friends. Just seconds after pressing the 'send' button alerting her posse of the text, Ash came running down immediately. (WOW NO SURPRISE THERE GOD DOES HE EVER STOP EATING?! WHO DID YOU EXPECT, PAUL? PSHH YEAH.)

"Hey May!!!! Haha i heard you went to school, how funny!!" Ash laughed while his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, and out of nowhere, pulled out a mini pikachu laptop and began checking his e-mail. (o.o OMG A PIKACHU CHECKING E-MAIL?! HOW BIZZARE!)

"Hey Ash...and yeah haha, funny alright," the brunette replied. Feeling a bit...just a **BIIIIT**...just a **TAD** silly for going to school on a Saturday. "Well at least i'm up early and not sleeping my whole day away this time! the brunette said optimistically.

"Yeah! And by getting up early..... WE CAN EAT ALL TEH CHICKEN BEFORE ANYONE ELSE WAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed a fake, evil laugh that actually sounded pretty gay. May gave him the look of "DISAPPROVAL" and rolled her eyes. Typical damn boy thinking about chicken! Suddenly, Misty, Dawn and Drew came in, arguing about stupid crap as usual. Misty and Dawn were arguing over who would win a stupid contest between them both, and Drew was yelling at them to shut the hell up.

"OMG DAWN YOU LOSER! YOU WOULD SO WIN A STUPID CONTEST!" Misty poked her in the chest.

"NUH-UH! YOU WOULD SO WIN! CAUSE I AM S-M-R-T!"

"I REST MY CASE! IT'S S-M-**A**-R-T YOU DOOFUS!"

"OH YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!? DO YA, DO YA, DOOOO YAAAAA?!? the blunette screamed that it caused an earthquake somewhere in Russia...

"YEAH LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"OK THEN! WE'LL SORT THIS OUT! GO PIPLUP! *throws pokeball* USE FIRE-SPIN!"

"...."

"......"

"...............................wtf...."

"OOOH CHICKEN WINGS!"

Everyone swetdropped.

* * *

**--10 minutes later :D--**

* * *

Piplup was still trying to use fire-spin but couldn't (CAUSE IT'S A WATER POKEMON DUUH DOOFUS) so it cried. Dawn was so confused why her penguin thingy wasn't spitting out fire, and began looking up pokemon dictionaries. Ash was feasting on a huuuge bucket of chicken and fries, with a pepsi-max soda. Drew was trying to flirt with May, but May was turned off because Drew kept flicking his hair and it would occasionionaly hit her in the face.

"Damnit Drew cut your hair! I don't want it smacking me!" the brunette scolded him.

Drew looked appalled at the dissaproval of his smexy hair. How dare she! His hair was AWESOME AND GREEN DAMNIT. "May, my hair is far too sexy for me to cut it. All the boys of our generation are dumping Zac Efron as their hair style icon and moving onto me. Getting hair-cuts called 'The Drew' I AM SEXIER THAN THAT WIMP ZAC EFRON. HAHAHA. "

"Well stop flicking your hair near my face! God it keeps slapping me!"

"Nuh-uh you like it when i flick my hair...CAUSE THEN YOU CAN SMELL IT. GO ON MAY SMELL IT! SMELL MY SEXY HAIR!!" Drew then grabbed May and forced her to smell his Strawberry-Licious hair while she screamed for mercy. Ash watched the show while eating his bucket of chicken, then ate that in 10 seconds, then moved onto his fries, then his soda. Then he got a brain freeze. It hurt.

"OOOW MY BRAIN!! IT HURTS! OMG AAAH, STUPID EXTRA, _EXTRA_ COLD SODA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Then Ash's face turned blue.

So with Misty and Dawn still debating on _WHY_ a Piplup_ CANNOT_ use a fire attack, and with Drew forcing May to smell his hair, and with Ash collapsing of a brain freeze. What could happen next? Oh you'd be surprised *KIRSTY THINKS UP MORE RANDOMNESSSS*

All of a sudden...there was a extremely loud BOOM noise. The roof had been exploded! And in came................RONALD McDONALD! OMG CLOWN MAN! I LIKE CLOWNS YAY!!!!!

"Hey you kids!" he shouted in a German accent (because I can suddenly imagine that now) while hopping on one foot. "WHY ARE YOU EATING AT BURGER KING?! YOU SHOULD BE EATING AT MY FAMILY RESTAURANT! McDONALDS! WE ROCK! THIS PLACE WILL MAKE YOU FAT DAMNIT!" he lectured the crazy kids. Then he started singing the McDonalds theme song to them.

"But McDonalds suck!" Dawn said. Ronald McDonald was not very happy with this. So he threw her in the trashcan. "ANYONE ELSE GOT SOMETHING AGAINST McDEE'S?! DOO YA?" everyone stayed silent. "HAHA THOUGHT SO SO PLEASE COME AND EAT OUR HAPPY MEALS! WE'VE NOW CUT BACK ON OUR SALT, AND ONLY HAVE 75% OF IT NOW. SO NOW, YOUR ONLY 4X LIKELY TO GET A HEART ATTACK! AWESOME!" he said happily.

Then...out of nowhere....

BANG! the door exploded open. And in came a giant walking, talking beefburger! And it did _NOT_ look happy. It glared at Ronald McDonald with it's tomato eyes and ran over to him and headbutted him. "I AM BURGER BOY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT BURGER KING! WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAST-FOOD RESTAURANT!" so Ronald McDonald and Burger Boy got into a fist fight to see who was the better fast-food restaurant and the fight lasted for 37464737 hours.

Yeah so everyone got bored with watching a stupid clown and giant burger fight like little girls. So Ash & co decided to go to...KARAOKE NIGHT! WOOO!

* * *

**--Night time...8pm...--**

* * *

Everyone arrived at this nightclub called _"La Kirsty."_ Because I think a nightclub should be named after me. Anyway they had to pretend they were 18-years-old or older. So the guys did the old "HEY MORON, LEMME CLIMB ON YOUR SHOULDERS AND WRAP A BIG COAT AROUND US" trick. Which worked as the bouncer was Brock and his eyes are always closed anyway SO THEY GOT IN. YAY. CLAP FOR THEM!

"Omg! We should totally sing a song!" Dawn shrieked and pulled out a pink sparkly microphone which put Sharpay to shame from HSM. She then started singing stupid disney songs but then Misty kicked her so they started fighting again. Drew looked and May and realised he had never kissed a girl before, because he was too busy being in love with himself, so he grabbed her and started making-out with her, WHICH SHE DIDN'T STOP. OOOH KISSING YUMMY, ENJOYABLE. Ash was staring at them in disbelief, then realised he might look like a paedophile watching two teenagers younger than himself sharing a passionate moment. So he then looked at his Pikachu, which was still on it's laptop.

"God Pikachu your still on that?! Technology kills you! God you cyber freak!" Pikachu just have a faint "chaaa" in response. Not listening to his trainer. He came across a website - which was all about Pokemon not being humans sick weapon of violence and they'd had enough of fighting other peoples pokemon just because their trainers couldn't fight. So Pikachu became a member and posted a bulletin on how annoying Ash was.

Ok so Anyway since nobody was paying attention to each other. Harley entered the nightclub with his posse. (YES AND THAT POSSE WOULD BE CIRCUS FREAKS) they swaggered into the club as though they were fun sponges. And believe me, sponges are fun :D, so yeah he walked in like he was something special and flicked his hair and ran up to the stage where a microphone was. And he and his posse took their places and began doing their routine. Which consisted of Harley singing an Abba song in a silver jumpsuit and his friends dancing a hillbilly dance.

_"GIMME GIMME GIMME A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT!"_

".................................................."

"OMG WTF MY EYES"

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH SUCH A UGLY JUMPSUIT! IT BLINDS ME!"

"WHY IS A DUDE SINGING A SONG ABOUT WANTING A DUDE...DUDE!"

Dawn glared at Harley and threw a shoe at him. "HEY! Jerk! This is **MY** stage! So back the hell away!" Harley didn't even stop his song, as all he did was bump her off stage and continued dancing like Britney Spears....as you do. So Dawn turned into a ninja (but not just any ninja...a PINK NINJA! HIYAAAAA!) and started beating up Harley. So they compromised and started singing a duet of Mama-Mia. Which went badly and they even made one guy deaf.

So then after a long night of, kissing, singing, a pokemon surfing the net, really bad dancing, waterballon fights, and an attack of Merils. Ash and the gang went to an after party at Harley's house which was "Abba" themed, obviously. Then after singing like all their songs on each album, they all went home because their parents called the cops and all filled in "Missing Person" reports which wasn't good.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:**Ok, that's the first random one-shot done. Thank you for reading, and hopefully I got a few giggles out of you :D and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting another asap.

Again, no flames.

_**---Kirsty :)) x**_


End file.
